lego_star_wars_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga
LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga is a video game announced by LucasArts on May 25, 2007 at Celebration IV. It is based on the Star Wars-themed toy line by the LEGO Group, and is a combination of the highly successful LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game and its sequel LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. The game was released for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii, and Nintendo DS on November 6, 2007. A PC version was released on October 13, 2009. The Mac OS X version, published by Feral Interactive, was released on 12th November 2010. It was also released on the iOS in December 2013. On November 12, it was one of the games to receive backwards compatibility from Xbox 360 to Xbox One. Description LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga is the third LEGO Star Wars video game and covers the events of all six Star Wars episodes in the saga. The game has new characters like Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, Lama Su, R2-Q5, Watto, Taun We, Zam Wesell, Boss Nass, and Captain Tarpals (These characters are not playable in the Nintendo DS version). It also includes new levels such as the bounty hunter pursuit from Episode 2: Attack of the Clones. It has been released for all the "next-generation" consoles: PlayStation 3, Nintendo DS, Nintendo Wii, and the Xbox 360; and on October 13, 2009 it was released on Windows PC. The Mac OS X version of the game was released by Feral Interactive on 12 November 2010. The game has the original podrace, the original Gunship Cavalry, and the never before seen Anakin's Flight in the bonus level room. The final bonus level from the first LEGO Star Wars game, A New Hope, is also included. A new LEGO city level is included, New Town, along with the original, and in two-player arcade you can do Lightsaber battles against people from around the world. The hub for this game is, like LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy, Mos Eisley Cantina. Characters *Qui-Gon Jinn *Obi-Wan Kenobi *TC-14 *Jar Jar Binks *Queen Amidala *Captain Panaka *Padmé (Battle) *R2-D2 *Anakin Skywalker (Boy) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master) *R4-P17 *Anakin Skywalker (Padawan) *Padmé (Geonosis) *C-3PO *Mace Windu *Padmé (Clawed) *Yoda *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode III) *Anakin Skywalker (Jedi) *Chancellor Palpatine *Commander Cody *Chewbacca *Princess Leia *Captain Antilles *Rebel Friend *Luke Skywalker (Tatooine) *Ben Kenobi *Han Solo *Han Solo (Stormtrooper) *Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper) *Han Solo (Hoth) *Princess Leia (Hoth) *Luke Skywalker (Pilot) *Luke Skywalker (Dagobah) *Luke Skywalker (Bespin) *Lando Calrissian *Princess Leia (Bespin) *Luke Skywalker (Jedi) *Princess Leia (Boussh) *Lando (Palace Guard) *Han Solo (Skiff) *Princess Leia (Slave) *Princess Leia (Endor) *Luke Skywalker (Endor) *Han Solo (Endor) *Wicket *Darth Vader *Gonk Droid *PK Droid *Battle Droid *Battle Droid (Security) *Battle Droid (Commander) *Droideka *Captain Tarpals *Boss Nass *Royal Guard *Padmé *Watto *Pit Droid *Darth Maul *Zam Wesell *Dexter Jettster *Clone Trooper *Lama Su *Taun We *Geonosian *Battle Droid (Geonosis) *Super Battle Droid *Jango Fett *Boba Fett (Kid) *Luminara Unduli *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Kit Fisto *Shaak Ti *Aayla Secura *Plo Koon *Count Dooku *Grievous' Bodyguard *General Grievous *Wookiee *Clone Trooper (Episode III) *Clone Trooper (Episode III, Pilot) *Clone Trooper (Episode III, Swamp) *Clone Trooper (Episode III, Walker) *Mace Windu (Episode III) *Disguised Clone *Rebel Trooper *Stormtrooper *Imperial Shuttle Pilot *Tusken Raider *Jawa *Sandtrooper *Greedo *Imperial Spy *Beach Trooper *Death Star Trooper *TIE Fighter Pilot *Imperial Officer *Grand Moff Tarkin *Han Solo (Hood) *Rebel Trooper (Hoth) *Rebel Pilot *Snowtrooper *Luke Skywalker (Hoth) *Lobot *Ugnaught *Bespin Guard *Princess Leia (Prisoner) *Gamorrean Guard *Bib Fortuna *Palace Guard *Bossk *Skiff Guard *Boba Fett *Ewok *Imperial Guard *Emperor Palpatine *Admiral Ackbar *IG-88 *Dengar *4-LOM *Ben Kenobi (Ghost) *Anakin Skywalker (Ghost) *Yoda (Ghost) *R2-Q5 *Indiana Jones Levels Achievements Notes Gallery Category:Video Games